Vision d'horreur
by Andy56
Summary: Parker découvre un nouveau sentiment qu'elle avait déjà survolé au contact de Nia...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com)  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent, les personnages des deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Note : Ceci est une sorte de crossover mais étant donné que le personnage de Rachel Burke ne tient qu'une place très restreinte dans cette fanfiction je ne l'indique pas comme catégorie crossover.  
  
Résumé : Parker éprouve un nouveau sentiment qu'elle avait déjà survolé avec une certaine Nia.  
  
Vision d'horreur  
  
18h, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots était assis devant son ordinateur, piochant au passage quelques chips dans un paquet brillant quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
  
Broots : Allo ? Vous êtes sûr ? Très bien, je. je vais prévenir Mlle Parker immédiatement.  
  
Il se leva et se mit à courir à toute allure, à la recherche de sa patronne. Il l'aperçut enfin au fond d'un couloir, relisant un dossier. Elle semblait tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne le vit pas approcher, elle sursauta quand il l'appela.  
  
Broots : Mlle Parker ! Mlle Parker !  
  
Parker :Quoi ? !  
  
Broots : On a une piste sur Jarod.  
  
Parker : Où est-il ?  
  
Broots : Il serait à Atlanta, l' un de nos agents l'aurait aperçu travaillant au contact de la VCTF.  
  
Parker : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Broots : Il s'agit d'une unité enquêtant sur les crimes violents.  
  
Parker : Bon, je fais préparer le jet alors aller chercher Sydney et dépêchez-vous. Prévenez aussi Sam.  
  
18h, Atlanta, Géorgie :  
  
Jarod et Rachel étaient dans le couloir, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. La jeune femme attrapa son bras et l'attira dans son appartement. Il la cola au mur et dégrafa son chemisier après qu'elle lui ait retiré son tee-shirt. Tout en continuant de se déshabiller et de s'embrasser ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où il passèrent un agréable début de soirée.  
  
21h, Dans le jet :  
  
Sydney s'était endormi et Broots tentait de faire de même. Parker essayait de se détendre en buvant un verre. Elle était surexcitée, elle croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas encore une fausse piste ou une nouvelle blague du petit génie. Broots commençait à s'endormir quand Parker lui secoua les épaules.  
  
Parker : Broots ! Broots ! Je veux en savoir plus sur Jarod, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez.  
  
Elle sera si et se servit de nouveau un vers de scotch tandis que le pauvre Broots se frottait les yeux.  
  
Broots : Eh bien.  
  
Il attrapa son ordinateur et rechercha son fichier tout en se massent la nuque.  
  
Parker : Activez Broots.  
  
Broots : L'agent que nous avons infiltré l'a croisé à plusieurs reprises, dont cet après-midi. Il serait venu apporter son aide aux enquêteurs plusieurs fois.  
  
Parker : C'est tout ce que vous avez ?  
  
Broots : Eh bien.euh. c'est le plus important mais.  
  
Parker : Quoi ?  
  
Broots : Il a une rumeur qui court.  
  
Parker : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette rumeur Broots ?  
  
Broots : Il paraîtrait que Jarod sort avec le profiler. Rachel Burke.  
  
En face de Broots, Parker semblait particulièrement intéressée. Elle fit le tour du siège de son collègue pour voir l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle observa la photo qui provenait du dossier de l'agent Burke.  
  
Parker : Mais c'est que notre petit monstre ne se refuse rien.  
  
Broots : Il a plutôt bon goût.  
  
Parker tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il venait de prononcer une injure.  
  
Parker : Ce n'est qu'une rumeur Broots, nous n'en sommes pas sûres.  
  
Elle lui affirma cette phrase plus pour se convaincre elle-même plus que pour convaincre Broots. Parker retourna s'asseoir et repensa au jour où elle avait rencontré Nia, la première idylle de Jarod. Un frisson parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale : si cette rumeur s'avérait être fondée, ce qu'elle n'espérait pas, elle souhaitait que la situation se passe un peu mieux.  
  
Parker : Où loge Jarod ?  
  
Broots : Dans un hôtel assez huppé, dans les beaux quartiers d'Atlanta.  
  
Parker : Nous y allons directement, s'il n'y ait pas, vous avez l'adresse de cette « Rachel » ?  
  
Broots : Oui, oui, tout est dans le dossier.  
  
L'ambiance dans le jet durant la dernière heure de vol promettait d'être plutôt tendue.  
  
21 h 30, Atlanta, Géorgie :  
  
Jarod et Rachel étaient dans le lit de cette dernière, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Rachel : J'adore quand tu me rends des visites surprises, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.  
  
Jarod : Et moi j'adore te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles mais mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps.  
  
Rachel : Tu ne penses jamais à t'installer pour de bon ?  
  
Jarod : Si, bien sûr, mais j'aime beaucoup trop voyager.  
  
Rachel : J'aimerai pouvoir rester dans tes bras pendant des heures, je m'y sens tellement bien.  
  
Jarod resserra l'étreinte que formaient ses bras, lui aussi aimait ces moments. Il se sentait à l'aise avec elle, elle ne lui demandait pas d'explication et cela l'arrangeait. Elle était tellement différente de Parker, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait décrire ses sentiments et lui faire totalement confiance elle au moins.  
  
22h00, Hôtel Wexley, Atlanta :  
  
Parker s'avança vers le réceptionniste qu'elle trouvait bien à son goût. Une trentaine d'années, le teint mâte et les yeux clairs. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de lui présenter la photo de Jarod.  
  
Homme : Puis-je vous aider Mlle ?  
  
Parker : Je l'espère, nous recherchons un ami.  
  
Elle pointa la photo du doigt alors le jeune homme pencha la tête pour mieux l'observer.  
  
Parker : Il s'appelle Jarod.  
  
Homme : Oui, c'est ça, Jarod Atkins. Il est dans la suite 155 mais il est sorti il y a un moment.  
  
Parker : Je vous remercie pour votre aide.  
  
Après un dernier sourire, elle tourna les talons et alla tout de même voir dans la chambre. Elle s'était déjà faite roulée une ou deux fois alors elle ne tenait pas à se faire avoir une troisième. Comme elle n'y trouva rien, elle retourna à la voiture, Sam connaissait la direction à prendre : l'appartement de Rachel Burke.  
  
22h30, Appartement de Rachel Burke, Atlanta :  
  
Parker déboula dans l'appartement, arme au point, après avoir littéralement défoncé la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita instinctivement vers la chambre à coucher. La jeune femme se retrouva en face de Jarod et Rachel, à moitié nus qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir du lit.  
  
Jarod : Ravi de te revoir Parker, tu veux boire un verre ?  
  
Il semblait mal-à-l'aise et tentait de garder son sang froid, Rachel avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne disait rien. Tout comme Parker, elle semblait horrifiée de ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais elle se reprit rapidement pour ne pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse.  
  
Parker : Moi de même, aller, rhabille-toi, on rentre à la maison.  
  
Rachel : Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
  
Parker : Je vois que Jarod ne vous l'a pas expliqué ?  
  
Parker était e train de bouillir intérieurement, c'état bien pire qu'avec cette Nia. Elle faisait tout pour se maîtriser mais elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Sam passa les menottes à Jarod qui n'était vêtue que d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon. Parker s'approcha de Rachel, comme pour évaluer la « marchandise », celle-ci voulu ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit mais Parker fut plus rapide et le referma avec sa cuisse.  
  
Parker : Restez-là et il n'y aura aucun problème. Sam ! Venez vous occuper d'elle, récupérez son arme dans le tiroir et rejoignez-nous à la voiture ensuite.  
  
Elle poussa Jarod vers la porte d'entrée, lui pointant son arme entre les omoplates.  
  
Parker : Tu vas enfin rentrer à la maison cette fois.  
  
Une fois dans la voiture, elle se mit à l'arrière entourant Jarod avec Broots. Sam les rejoignit une seconde après, il leur apprit qu'il avait bâillonné Rachel puis attachée aux barreaux du lit. Cette information eut pour effet de redonner le sourire à Parker qui se représentait la scène intérieurement. La trajet se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à la moitié du chemin.  
  
Jarod : Dis-moi Parker, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait cette tête-la en nous voyant Rachel et moi ?  
  
Parker : Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je t'attrape quand tu es au lit avec une femme, j'ai le droit d'être étonnée.  
  
Jarod : Si tu avais eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, je crois que Rachel et moi ne serions plus de ce monde.  
  
Parker : Jamais tu te tais ?  
  
Jarod : Il faut voir les choses en face, tu es jalouse Parker.  
  
Parker : Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Pourquoi serai-je jalouse, jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous ne sommes pas ensemble.  
  
Jarod : On aurait pu s'il n'y avait pas eu Le Centre, Mr Parker, Raines.  
  
Parker : Tu ferais mieux de te taire, on m'a dit de te ramener vivant mais je peux toujours t'arracher quelque membre.  
  
Jarod -à l'oreille de Parker- : Ose dire que tu ne ressens strictement rien pour moi.  
  
Parker n'avait pas remis son arme dans son holster, elle la pressa son le menton de Jarod. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et resta imperturbable car il savait qu'elle ne tirerait pas.  
  
Parker : Ferme-la et ne dis plus un mot temps que je serai là.  
  
Jarod : Sinon quoi ?  
  
Parker : Sinon, je ne te garantie pas de pouvoir me contrôler. Avoue que ce serait regrettable de devenir le sosie de main de Lyle.  
  
Jarod ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser l'un de ses fameux sourires en coin.  
  
A suivre. 


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2 :  
  
Ils continuèrent à rouler pendant une bonne quand ils durent s'arrêter au bord d'une petite route campagne car Broots voulait absolument se soulager. Il sortit rapidement et s'enfonça de quelques mètres dans le bois malgré que Parker lui ai conseillé de ne pas s'éloigner au risque de se perdre. Au bout de 5 minutes, il n'était toujours pas revenu alors la jeune femme et Sydney descendirent de voiture pour le chercher. Elle demanda à Sam de s'occuper de Jarod après lui avoir ordonné de se tenir tranquille. Elle et le psychologue firent quelques pas sur le bas coté de la route en appelant Broots, celui-ci finit par répondre ce qui contint la colère de sa patronne. Ils entendirent soudain le moteur se mettre en route et la voiture s'éloigner à toute vitesse, Sam venait d'assommer Jarod et de partir avec sa proie. Parker fit quelques pas et tenta tirer sur le véhicule pour le stopper mais Sydney l'en empêcha, de peur de blesser Jarod. La jeune femme s'emporta dans une rage folle, elle s'approcha violement de Broots qui se protégea de ses mains, elle le saisit à la gorge et serra juste assez fort pour le laisser respirer, tout en le menaçant de son arme.  
  
Parker : Je vous jure que si vous avez encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois envie de vous soulager, je vous ampute de la vessie. Ai-je été assez claire ? Broots : Ou. Oui Mlle.  
  
Elle se retourna, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit les cent pas avec son Smith&Wesson toujours en main, à la recherche d'une solution.  
  
Parker : Bon, on y a va et dès que vous voyez un véhicule on l'arrête, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
  
2h30, Dans la voiture, Charlotte (ne cherchez pas un prénom c'est une ville !), Caroline du Nord :  
  
Jarod était toujours menotté à l'arrière, il ne comprenait rien de la situation et encore moins pourquoi Sam tenait à le ramener seul au Centre. Du moins, si c'était bien là qu'il le ramenait car il n'avait désormais aucune certitude.  
  
Jarod : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Sam ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?  
  
Sam : Où est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène ? Pour un génie, tu n'es pas très perspicace.  
  
Jarod : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissé Mlle Parker le faire, Raines vous a promis quelque chose en échange ?  
  
Sam : Non, j'ai une bien meilleure raison. Jarod : Je ne vois pas, vous voulez juste être reconnu par les employés du Centre ?  
  
Sam : Aucun rapport, et puis ferme-là maintenant. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
Le nettoyeur continua sa route vers la maison des horreurs, dans une voiture totalement silencieuse.  
  
4h00, Bord de la route, Lakewood, Caroline du Nord :  
  
Il faisait nuit noire et toujours aucune voiture n'était passée sur cette maudite route. Parker commença à regretter le fait qu'elle adore les mini jupes et les chaussures à talons car elle commençait à avoir froid et mal aux pieds. Soudain, un camion apparut au bout de la route, derrière eux alors la jeune femme se positionna en travers de la route. Jambes écartées, mains sur les hanches et le regard déterminé. Le conducteur stoppa son véhicule, comment ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter à la vue d'une créature de rêve comme Parker qui l'empêchait de passer ? Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'homme se pencha pour apprécier ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Homme : Je peux vous aider ma jolie ?  
  
Parker : Mais certainement, vous pouvez m'amener en ville ?  
  
Homme : Mais ce sera avec plaisir.  
  
Il aperçut soudain Broots et Sydney qui s'approchaient calmement, son petit sourire lubrique s'effaça à leur vue.  
  
Homme : Je suis désolée, il n'y a qu'une seule place dans mon camion.  
  
Parker : Ce n'est rien, ils vont rester ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne les chercher, n'est pas Sydney ?  
  
Il se pencha à son oreille.  
  
Sydney : Vous ne préférez pas que ce soit moi qui y aille Mlle Parker ?  
  
Parker : Et vous voulez me laisser seule avec Broots ici ? Vous n'avez pas peur de le retrouver presque mort ? C'est moi qui irai.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et grimpa pour s'asseoir à coté du chauffeur qui ne quittait pas ses longues jambes de vue.  
  
Parker : Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. A quelle heure serai-je en ville ?  
  
Homme : Dans 30 minutes environs.  
  
Parker : Parfait, à tout à l'heure Sydney.  
  
Sydney ferma la porte et s'écarta du camion pour le laisser démarrer puis rejoignit Broots pour attendre son retour sur le bord de la route. Ils roulaient depuis 10 minutes quand le chauffeur de Parker commença à avoir les mains baladeuses, il tenta de caressa la cuisse de Parker mais celle-ci sortit son Smith&Wesson et le lui pointa dans les cotes. L'homme sursauta et faillit perdre le contrôle du camion mais parvint à rester sur la route, il marmonnait à Parker qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver et qu'il se tiendrait tranquille. Mais au moment où elle tourna la tête pour regarder la route, il lui mit un violent coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui l'assomma. Il s'arrêta sur une aire de repos, descendit du camion et porta Parker dans ses bras pour traverser le parking. Il allait la poser dans l'herbe derrière un muret quand un homme l'interpella pour lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le chauffeur laissa donc Parker tomber lourdement sur le sol et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. La jeune femme commençait à émerger et vit simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un agent de sécurité ou d'un policier car il portait un uniforme.  
  
Agent: Qu'est-ce vous faîtes là ? Et qui est cette femme ?  
  
Chauffeur : Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes oignons si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème.  
  
Il voulut tirer sur l'agent avec l'arme de Parker mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et le blessa à l'épaule. Il s'approcha de lui, le menotta, et alla voir comment allait Parker. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle, elle était étendue sur le sol alors il l'aida à se relever.  
  
Agent : Est-ce que vous allez bien Mlle ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?  
  
Il la tenait par les épaules, elle s'écarta pour aller voir le chauffeur à terre et ramasser discrètement son Smith&Wesson à qui était tombé à 1 mètre de lui.  
  
Parker : Je vais bien, merci.  
  
Quand elle vint de nouveau à coté de l'agent, elle fit exprès d'enfoncer allègrement son talon dans le pied de son agresseur au passage.  
  
Agent : Je m'appelle Ray Mulrooney. Et pourrai-je connaître votre nom ?  
  
Parker : Mlle Parker.  
  
Agent : Comment avez-vous atterri dans le camion de cet homme ?  
  
Parker : Et bien, c'est compliqué. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée. Pourriez-vous me ramener en ville où je pourrai louer un véhicule s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Agent : Vous ne voulez pas porter plainte ?  
  
Parker : Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller récupérer deux collègues à la sortie de Beaumont.  
  
Agent : Il faut porter plainte, cet homme pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre après vous, s'il vous plaît, ça ne prendra que 20 minutes tout au plus.  
  
Parker : Je vous dis que je n'ai pas le temps, déposez-moi chez un loueur de voitures, c'est tout ce que je veux.  
  
Agent : Très bien, il faut juste que je retrouve l'arme avec laquelle il m'a menacé et on y va.  
  
Il chercha quelques minutes, en vainc, Parker lui proposa d'y aller et de revenir demain cr ce serait plus facile de la rechercher en plein jours, il écouta donc son conseil. Il conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa voiture, la fit s'asseoir sur le siège passager et enferma le chauffeur à clé l'arrière. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville la plus proche appelée Hartwell et ils s'arrêtèrent dans un garage. Mulrooney sortit de la voiture avec Parker et allèrent voir le gérant qui se trouvait au comptoir, vêtu d'une combinaison bleue.  
  
Mulrooney : Salut Jack, tu n'aurais pas une voiture à prêter à cette jeune femme s'il te plaît ? Quelque chose qui ne la laisse pas tomber en cours de route si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
L'homme se tourna vers Parker et lui adressa un sourire amical, il haussa des épaules.  
  
Jack : Ne l'écoutez pas Mlle, mes voitures sont de très bonne qualité, je les bichonne à longueur de journée.  
  
Parker -lui rendant son sourire- : Alors c'est parfait, je vous dois combien ?  
  
Jack : Cela dépend du nombre de kilomètres à effectuer.  
  
Parker : Mes amis se trouvent à mi-chemin entre Beaumont et Lakewood et je dois ensuite aller à l'aéroport.  
  
Jack : Très bien, Ray ira rechercher ma voiture là-bas alors, n'est-ce pas Ray ? Mulrooney : Et bien. Tout ce que tu voudras Jack.  
  
Il attrapa une calculatrice et tapa quelques chiffres avant de retourner l'appareil pour que Parker puisse voir le montant.  
  
Parker : 200 $ ? Et bien, j'espère que c'est une Corvett votre location.  
  
Jack : C'est la meilleure qualité de la région !  
  
Parker lui déposa les billets sur le comptoir et ils sortirent pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'engin. Elle semblait avoir bien roulé, elle était assez cabossée et était d'une marque que ni Parker ni l'agent connaissait mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le choix car il ne restait plus que celle-là et Mulrooney devait aller travailler. Parker monta, leur dit au revoir et démarra calmement, pour une fois, de peur que cette carcasse ne la conduise droit dans un mur.  
  
5h15, Bord de la route, Caroline du Nord :  
  
Elle trouva enfin Broots et Sydney, assis sur le bord de la route en train de l'attendre patiemment, ils se levèrent et montèrent dans la voiture.  
  
Sydney : Vous en avez mis du temps, vous avez u un problème ?  
  
Parker : Un léger contre temps mais rien de grave, l'essentiel est que je sois là maintenant.  
  
Broots : Je meurs de froid.  
  
Parker : Et bien la prochaine fois vous vous retiendrez car tout cela est de votre faute.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport de Charlotte puis prirent un vol pour Dover.  
  
8h30, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Sam arriva dans le parking du Centre, il fit sortir Jarod qui n'avait rien trouvé pour retirer ses menottes. Raines arriva, assisté de deux nettoyeurs, il souriait, chose que Jarod trouvait répugnante. Raines -désignant Sam- : Allez-y. Un des hommes attrapa Jarod et l'autre se jeta sur Sam pour lui tirer une balle dans le c?ur. Jarod en profita pour désarmer son agresseur et prendre Raines en otage en entourant ses bras menottés autour de son coup. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand Sam le rappela, il obligea Raines à se pencher vers lui pour attraper le DSA qu'il lui tendait d'une main fébrile.  
  
Sam : J'ai. surpris cette discussion et j'ai volé le DSA.c'est la raison pour laquelle. je. je voulais vous ra.ramener.au Centre moi-même.  
  
Jarod remonta en voiture avec Raines et s'enfuit avec le DSA. A quelques kilomètres, il déposa Raines sur le bord de la route et fila en trombe.  
  
Le soir, Domicile de Mlle Parker :  
  
Parker entra dans sa maison, posa son manteau et ses clés sur la table et se servit un verre de Whisky. Le téléphone sonna et elle dû se lever pour aller répondre.  
  
Parker : Tu as une fois de plus eu de la chance Jarod.  
  
Jarod : Je dois dire que je suis d'accord, j'en ai eu plus que Sam.  
  
Parker : Broots m'a montré l'enregistrement tout à l'heure, Sam n'avait qu'à pas faire cavalier seul, il a voulu me doubler et en a payé le prix fort.  
  
Jarod : Tu ne connais donc pas la vérité, on ne se rend pas forcément compte des choses quand elles sont trop près de nous.  
  
Parker : Tu as un décodeur ?  
  
Jarod : Regarde ton courrier.  
  
Il raccrocha et la jeune femme alla chercher les quelques enveloppes qui gisaient sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Jarod, rond et assurée. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un DSA, aucune inscription ne s'y trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et revint s'installer dans le salon avec le lecteur DSA pour visionner le petit disque. Raines était en train de discuter dans un des sous-sols avec ses nettoyeurs, il semblait énervé avait des difficultés à respirer. La vidéo était datée d'un an auparavant.  
  
Raines : Je voudrais mettre quelques points au clair avec vous. Quand Parker ramènera Jarod, je veux que vous la liquidiez, je n'ai aucune confiance en elle et j'ai bien peur qu'elle nous joue un mauvais tour.  
  
Nettoyeur : Très bien monsieur, aucun problème.  
  
Elle réalisa alors que Sam avait voulu ramener Jarod lui-même au Centre simplement pour lui sauver la vie, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.  
  
Parker : Merci Jarod de me l'avoir donné. Je n'aurai jamais cru Sam capable de cela.  
  
Jarod : Nos proches nous étonnent tous les jours. Cela doit être encore plus vrai en ce qui concerne les tiens.  
  
Parker : J'aurai tellement aimé vivre dans une famille normale.  
  
Jarod : A qui le dis-tu.  
  
Parker : Je te dis adieu Jarod, j'arrête tout, le Centre, la chasse. Je vais disparaître et refaire ma vie, j'en ai trop besoin.  
  
Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux, il était là, devant elle tenant son portable collé à l'oreille.  
  
Jarod : Alors parts avec moi car nous avons les mêmes projets.  
  
La jeune femme se leva, elle allait refuser et Jarod ne le savait que trop bien, ce n'était qu'encore une veine tentative. Elle s'approcha et il crut la voir plonger sa main dans son dos mais elle la laissa sur sa hanche.  
  
Parker : Je voulais juste en être sûre.  
  
Elle lui déposa furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres et alla dans sa chambre alors il la rejoignit et la regarda faire sa valise. Quand elle eut fini, ils sortirent tous les deux et montèrent en voiture, Parker se tourna vers Jarod.  
  
Jarod : Où va-t-on ?  
  
Parker : Ca dépend, est-ce qu'il y a une ville aux Etats-Unis que tu ne m'aie pas fait visiter ?  
  
Jarod : Et bien.  
  
Parker : C'est ce que je pensais, alors on va à l'autre bout du pays de façon à être le plus loin possible du Centre.  
  
Jarod : Très bonne idée !  
  
The End !!  
  
Bon, je m'excuse car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la terminer cette histoire ! j'avais plein d'idées au début mais pour la fin, j'ai fait ça comme j'ai pu ! Mais je veux bien quelques reviews tout de même ! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


End file.
